After Five Years
by LilyEvans
Summary: Pan and Kirjava have a secret and after five years they have dicided to tell their humans.
1. Prologue

AN: Please review! I know that this is really short but it is just the Prologue but the first couple of chapters are already written. I hope that y'all like this.

After Five Years

Prologue 

As the two daemons kissed good-bye Pantalaimon whispered in a soft voice so none of the humans could hear, "Remember practice every night while Will is asleep and we should be able to go between worlds again, like the Angel showed us but don't tell Will, it will be our secret."

"I promise," whispered Kirjava, as Pantalaimon glided over the threshold of the worlds and into Lyra's waiting arms.

Lyra looked at Will for what she thought was the last time in her life, but she did not know that her daemon was going to fix everything.

Now five years latter everything is changing…


	2. Lyra and her friends

AN: Hello, my first real chapter for this story. The next chapter should be out tomorrow. Please read and review!

After Five Years

Chapter One 

It had been five years since the day Will and Lyra had gone their separate ways. 

The first four years of Lyra's life after coming home to her own world she went to Dame Hannah's boarding school. Last year Lyra started her first year at the Lady's college that Dame Hannah ran. 

At the moment Lyra was on summer break it was two days before midsummer, and she sat in her large room at Jordan College with her friends. Her eyes were not sparkling as much as they usually did when she was with her friends, for her mind was occupied with thoughts and feeling that none of her friends had ever experienced. It might have been five years since she and Will parted but that did not mean she thought of him less than she did in the weeks and months after their parting. 

Her friends noticed that she seemed distracted, but to them she seemed to have the perfect life. The girls where coming of age were the boys where starting to court, and Lyra had more male visitors than the rest of them put together. At the moment she was the hearts desire of none other than Thomas Mackenzie the most handsome, smart, and kind boy that, most girls thought, existed. Lyra had even gone to dinner and the theater with him once or twice but she acted as if they where just friends, though Thomas thought that he had captured her heart with his charm and whit.

Lyra was sitting on her large bed cross-legged with Pan sitting quietly on her shoulder; she was staring off into space as if she was in another world which in reality that was where her mind was, to be exact it was in Will's world. 

Susana looked over to Bethany and raised one of her thin brown eyebrows at their friend's strange behavior. The same thought was going through their head, 'what in the world could be bothering her'. Katrina seeing that Susana and Bethany where not going to speak up she decided to break the uncomfortable silence that was pressing down on the room. 

"Lyra..." she said, lifting her head causing her red ringlets to bounce around her face framing it like a hallo of flames.

"Um..." was the only answer she got from Lyra, her brown gold hair falling over her face covering her thin pink lips and large blue eyes that made her face so incredibly stunning. 

"Okay Lyra snap out of this. You're always like this at this time of year and we don't get it. Smile! Remember you have to get ready to go to the theater tonight with Thomas. You should at least be happy about that right?" said Katrina hoping she would get more than an 'um' this time.

" Yeah come on Lyra he is so dreamy," said Bethany moving to sit next to Lyra with her arm around her friend. Susana nodded her head vigorously in agreement making strands of her raven black hair fall into her face, covering her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah I guess you three are right as usual," said Lyra smiling though her friends could tell that it was very strained.

"Okay, first things first," said Susana, "what are you going to wear?"

Lyra stood up and walked over to her armor and pulled out a hideous orange dress with blue trim around the edge.

"Oh, goodness Lyra, don't you have any fashion since?" asked Bethany.

"No not really, that's why I have the three of you," said Lyra playfully, and as her sparkle came back into her eyes, but Pan was still sitting sulkily on her shoulder. This was unlike him for he usually was up beat and bouncing around all over the world.

"Well lets have a look in here," said Bethany as she stood to walk over to the armor. She looked quickly at the dresses and pulled out a beautiful blue dress with gold trim, a gold waist, and a golden ribbon to pull back Lyra's beautiful gold brown hair, "Here."

Lyra heard awe's from the other girls and she new she would look lovely in that dress and that Thomas would love her in it but it was hard to love anyone now after loving some one so hole heartedly and unconditionally. Lyra also knew that she would never see Will again and that she had to move on with her life even if it was hard. Susana fixed her hair into a long French braid with some strands of hair out framing her beautiful olive skinned face. She then put on some soft pink lipstick and was all ready. Though she did not know it she was so stunning that she could have taken away any boy's breath.

By the time she was ready to go she only had ten minute until Thomas showed up to take her to the theater. Susana, Bethany, and Katrina rushed away from Jordan College because it is not polite for a courtier to come and find more than the girl he is courting standing there to meet you.

Lyra sat on her bed and Pan came to her and ran his soft brown fur over her cheek and she whispered, "Oh Pan, if only Will had been from this world."

"I know Lyra, I understand," said Pan soothingly to her, but inside he was giddy with happiness. Pantailamon could not wait until midday of midsummer this year, for he was finally ready and he could almost feel as if across the worlds Kirjava could also feel that it was almost time for them to finally reveal their secret to their humans.


	3. Will and Amanda

AN: Sorry it took so much longer than I had planed the third chapter should be out shortly. I hope you enjoy this! Next chapter will go back to what happened in Lyra's date with Thomas. Please review it would be so wonderfull!

After Five Years

Chapter 2

Will stood in front of the mirror in his room, far away from the big cities, in the English country side. He brushed his hair down and straitened his collar. His daemon sat on the floor watching him as he got ready. She, Kirjava, could tell though that he really didn't care how he looked but that he was doing all of this out of politeness. 

Will had just graduated from high school this last year and even though he was of a quite inconspicuous nature he had not been quite or inconspicuous in high school. He had been top of his class in everything and was even voted to be the President of his senor class. Also in high school, after his long life of solitude, he had made some great friends. Jackson and Fredrick were the only true friends, of his same age, in this world.

There was a girl who seemed to be nice enough, her name was Amanda, she had once dated Jackson and they were still good friends and had asked him to set her up with Will, because she had a crush on him all of senior year. Will and Amanda had gone to dinner together before but just as friends in Will's opinion, but Amanda had different ideas. She was telling anyone who would listen, about how she had snagged the unattainable Will Perry.

Will walked into the den, he had twenty minutes before he would have to go and pick up Amanda, and sat down in the armchair that was off on its own. Mary and Mrs. Parry, who was now well and had not been sick for three years, looked at Will concern in their eyes. 

"I know you miss her Will but you have to keep up what you've been doing. I know that this time or year is hard on you but you have to be strong," said Mary from the couch. 

"Lyra would want you to meet knew girls," said his mother, even though she had never met Lyra she felt she had from all the stories she had heard from Mary and Will of all their adventures.

"Yeah your right," said Will straining to smile, "Well I guess I'll go and pick Amanda up a little earlier today."

Will walked out the door and to his car and drove over to Amanda's house. They where going to go to the new restaurant tonight that had just been built in a town only a little while away from theirs. 

"Hi Will," said Amanda as she hurried back to the car with him.

"Hello, Amanda," said Will almost dully but Amanda didn't notice.

"Oh you will never guess..." she started off with her usual prattle, just rambling on about everything, though nothing of consequence. 

Will didn't listen but added a nod or an "Oh yes," wherever necessary. He was usually much more responsive than this even though he had always thought her a bit dull. 

The drive to the restaurant wasn't long and they where sitting at a booth in the corner of the restraint, which Amanda had picked it. She was still rambling on and on causing a dull drowning sound in Will's ears.

"Will..." said Amanda curiously.

"Oh yes that's right," said Will automatically.

"Will your not listening to me are you?" she said shapely pulling Will back to reality.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry I don't feel quite myself tonight," he lied.

"You seem to be day dreaming a lot lately you know that? What are you thinking about?" she asked kindly.

Will had to admit that she was nice and caring, "Oh nothing that you should be worried about Amanda," said Will looking at Amanda who he noticed was sitting a lot closer to him than she had been a minuet before.

"Oh that's good then," said Amanda and she reached up and putting her fingers through his hair and pulling his head down to come closer to hers. 

Will saw Amanda's pretty face framed with its auburn curls drawing closer to his, as it neared the hair seemed to change to a golden brown in Will's eyes and her eyes went from bright blue to a brown that he would never forget in all his life. He leaned in to her and kissed her with so much passion, love, and gentleness that she was stunned. Though after a second she relaxed and they kissed as if he loved her with every atom in his body. She was surprised at how well he kissed for it was a well known fact the Will Parry had never dated a single girl in his time there but she soon forgot this as the kiss deepened and she melted into the kiss. Will was moaning with pleasure and finally she was able to whisper, "Oh Will," in her happiness and to her surprise she said, "Oh Lyra, my darling Lyra" back to her. At this she pushed away from him with tears starting to run down her cheeks. 

Will opened his eyes and saw not his darling golden haired love but Amanda with her red curls all over the place and tears streaming down her cheeks and he realized his mistake. 

"Oh Amanda, I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you I was thinking of Lyra and oh this is bad," said Will his head in his hands.

Finally after a few minutes, Will stood up and paid for the food that they had barely touched and Amanda followed him out to his car. Will and Amanda rode back to their town in silence and only when Will pulled onto Amanda's street did they speak at all.

"So who's Lyra?" asked Amanda hotly with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"The only girl I could ever love," said Will as he pulled to a stop in front of her house, seeing look of sadness in her eyes he added, "I'm sorry Amanda."

Amanda opened the door and before she got out she said in a harsh whisper, "I hate you Will Perry," and slammed the door before fleeing up the steps to her house her body now racked with sobs.

That night when Will was lying in bed he whispered to Kirjava, "If only Lyra where from this world."

Kirjava rubbed her body up against his to comfort him hiding the happiness inside of him, for he knew that the time would come when she would finally reveal her own little secret to Will.

AN: Hello I hope you enjoyed this story. I want to thank all those who reviewed to my first chapter

Thank You:

Kayla

Shadowcat

Tigress247

Rachel

I thank you and I hope that every one will review my story.


	4. Midsummers Day

Chapter 3

Lyra woke with a start on Midsummer Day as she was hit withwaves of happiness and sadness at the same time. Lyra got dressed in a simple summer dress and ran over to Katrina's house where she was going to be spilling all the details of her date with Thomas to them.

They sat around the parlor having breakfast as they talked.

"So Lyra come on tell us what happened," said Katrina excitedly.

"Well he came and picked me up giving me a red rose," Lyra said.

"Oh that is just too sweet, Lyra," said Bethanie.

"Then after the play he took me out for coffee. When we where done he took me back to Jordan College and tried to kiss me good night," Lyra continued.

"Wait, what did you say? Did you just say that he tried to kiss you? How can he try and kiss you and not unless..." said Susana then stopped as she realized what must have happened.

"Oh Lyra you didn't stop him did you?" asked Katrina exasperatedly.

"Oh you know that she did she just gave him a hug, it's written all over her face," said Bethanie.

"Why can't you just kiss your courtiers when they try to kiss you Lyra?" asked Katrina.

"It just dose not feel right," said Lyra.

This was the end of this discussion and they quickly changed the topic and talked until a few minutes after noon. 

The clock in the hall struck noon and Pantailamon pulled desperately on Lyra's dress but she took no notice. Finaly after a good five minutes of pulling he moved to her shoulder and nipped her ear.

"Ow," Lyra said, more out of shock than actual pain, "Pan what was that for?"

"Lyra I can't believe you," said Pantailamon then he lowered his voice even more so it was no more than a breath of air and said, "Will."

"Oh no," Lyra breathed her heart pounding, 'how could she let time pass by like that she had heard the bells ringing twelve and she had known the date but she had been so caught in her conversation.'

Lyra stood up and without saying a word of apology to her friends she ran out of the house and over to the Botanic Gardens.

Will sat on the bench in the Botanic Gardens of his Oxford as the bells where tolling noon. He sat knowing that Lyra was as close as she could ever be to him. 

"Oh if only the angel had told us how to get through the worlds," said Will quietly to Kirjava but she did not answer him back.

Will looked down at his daemon curious for she usually answered him back when he spoke to her. Kirjava was standing next to him her eyes closed and limbs stiff as if she was using all her concentration. What was she up to? He thought normally he could feel what she was feeling but it was hard right now to feel any of her emotions or thoughts. Will watched her and after a few minutes he thought that the traffic on the streets was slowing down because he could no longer hear the cars roaring down the roads, and the air felt different on his skin. He remembered this feeling from when ever he had used the subtle knife, the feel of a new world not his own on his skin. That couldn't happen now he thought he must be hoping that it was true. Then he felt Kirjava relax by his side and stroked her gently. He looked at his daemon who was looking franticly around as if he expected to see someone else sitting on the bench.

Kirjava gave a loud meow, and then said more to her self than to Will, "It didn't work, oh my, all that work and it didn't happen."

"What... What didn't happen?" asked Will annoyed that Kirjava was hiding things from him.

"Well I tried to..." But Kirjava stopped as she caught sight of a girl running into the Botanic Gardens toward the bench. When she was Will and his daemon sitting she slowed to a walk. Will looked up and saw the girl and she seemed ever so familiar but yet so strange. Then he saw something uncurl from around her neck after a moment he recognized it as a red-brown pine martin. At that moment he recognized the girl who was walking towards him slowly. "Lyra," he whispered not believing his eyes.

When Lyra entered the Botanic Gardens she saw that some one was sitting on her bench. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I only want to sit by Will and no one else."

The boy who seemed to be the same age as her was looking at her stunned. She thought she new him from somewhere but she couldn't place him with a name. She heard him whisper "Lyra," and she was shocked how could he know her name. 

"Hello," she said to the boy, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Lyra?" the boy said again, "Where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"Through the gate silly, how else would I get in, I do know you from somewhere don't I?" said Lyra looking more closely at the boy and then her eyes move to his daemon. She was an over large cat with the strangest color coat she had seen but no. She had seen a coat like that on an over large cat before and then recognition dawned and she turned back to the boy.

"Will? Is that you? Oh Will..." she said and started forward.

Will stood still looking at her, his eyes transfixed. They kissed a more passionate kiss than either of them had ever had. Will's warm lips passed all over Lyras face and down her neck. She groaned in pleasure. 

"Oh Will, your here, Oh your here Will! I never thought I'd see you again!" whispered Lyra as tears sstreamed down her cheeks.

"Sh, Lyra. I'm here. Oh Lyra I'm here and I will never leave you again I promise. Oh I love you some much!" Will whispered as he held Lyra close to him smelling in her sent. "It's been so long."


End file.
